


In Betrayal I Trust [Cover Art]

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Cover Art, Danger, Loss of Trust, Spies & Secret Agents, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cover for the sequel of <em>A Ghost of Who I was<em>, title above.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Betrayal I Trust [Cover Art]




End file.
